love_live_cardsfandomcom-20200215-history
Todokanai Hoshi da to Shitemo
Todokanai Hoshi da to Shitemo,' ( かない だとしても lit. Even if It's a Star Not Within Reach) is one of the 2 coupling tracks for Aqours' second single - Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM. It was released on April 27th. The song is written by Hata Aki, and composed/arranged by Miyazaki Makoto. Track Listing # Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM (恋になりたいAQUARIUM) # Mattete Ai no Uta (待ってて愛のうた) # '''Todokanai Hoshi da to Shitemo ''(届かない星だとしても) # Koi ni Naritai AQUARIUM (Off Vocal) # Totsugeki! Kazagumo Marinpaku (突撃！風雲マリンパーク - Attack! The Open-Air Marine Park) # Fushigi! Shīparadaisu (不思議！シーパラダイス -''Mystery! Sea Paradise'') # Yuttari Tappuri! Shinkai Suizokukan (ゆったりたっぷり！深海水族館 ''- Plenty of Relaxing! The Deep Sea Aquarium'') # Watashitachi no Besutohittosutēji (私たちのベストヒットステージ ''- Our “Best Hits” Performance'') Video Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Oh... One! Two! Sunshine! Todokanai hoshi datte Te o nobasu ikioi motte Todokanai tte kimenaide Te o nobase! Sore kara nayame! Nemurenai yoru mo aru Megenaide tsudzukete miyou Nemurenai tte omottara Okichaeba! Tsukiau yo hora! Oh... One! Two! Sunshine! Nemurenai yoru mo aru wakaranai kono saki no koto Nemurenai tte omottara Okichaeba! Tsukiau yo hora! Todokanai hoshi datte Te o nobasu ikioi motte Todokanai tte kimenaide Te o nobase! Sore kara nayame! Te o nobase! Sore kara nayame! |-| Kanji= Oh... One! Two! Sunshine! 夢描くってどんなこと？ 熱くなってとめられない みんなに知って欲しくなる　そんな想いかな そのためには何をしよう？ ひとりじゃちょっと難しい みんなとならできるかも　やあやあ巻きこんじゃえ OH NO! ムリだと言わないで　やってみてお願い OH NO! ムリでも試してよ　違う明日が見たい We can! Go ahead!! 届かない星だって （Star light, I hope you） 手を伸ばす勢い持って 届かないって決めないで （Star light, I hope you） 手を伸ばせ！　それから悩め！ 憧れるってステキだよ？ とにかくぜんぶ真似したい みんなもきっとわかるはず　さあさあ踊ろうよ OH NO! ペケだと言わないで　けなされたくない OH NO! ペケでもかまわない　こんなに気持ちいいよ We can! Dance again!! 眠れない夜もある （Bad night, I miss you） めげないで続けてみよう 眠れないって思ったら （Bad night, I miss you） 起きちゃえば！　つきあうよほら！ Oh... One! Two! Sunshine! 眠れない夜もある　わからないこの先のこと 眠れないって思ったら （Bad night, I miss you） 起きちゃえば！　つきあうよほら！ 届かない星だって （Star light, I hope you） 手を伸ばす勢い持って 届かないって決めないで （Star light, I hope you） 手を伸ばせ！　それから悩め！ 手を伸ばせ！　それから悩め！ |-| English= Oh... One! Two! Sunshine! If you sketch out your dreams, what will they look like? Once you get fired up, no one can stop you I want everyone to know that, that's probably how I feel What should we do to achieve that? If I was alone, that would be a bit difficult It might be possible with everyone, let's get everyone involved OH NO! Don't say it's impossible, please give it a try OH NO! Try it even if it's impossible, I want to see a different future We can go ahead!! Even if it's an unreachable star (Star light, I hope you) Keep on reaching out with your momentum Don't decide that it's unreachable (Star light, I hope you) Reach out! Worry about things later! Aspirations are wonderful, you know? Anyway, I want to imitate all of them I'm sure everyone understands as well, come on, let's dance OH NO! Don't say that you've lost, I don't want to be belittled OH NO! It doesn't matter even if you've lost, this feeling is great We can dance again!! There are nights one can't sleep too (Bad night, I miss you) Don't get discouraged, let's continue on If you think you can't sleep (Bad night, I miss you) Then get up! Here, I'll keep you company! Oh... One! Two! Sunshine! There are nights one can't sleep too, no one knows what lies ahead If you think you can't sleep (Bad night, I miss you) Then get up! Here, I'll keep you company! Even if it's an unreachable star (Star light, I hope you) Keep on reaching out with your momentum Don't decide that it's unreachable (Star light, I hope you) Reach out! Worry about things later! Reach out! Worry about things later! Trivia * This song has to be re-recorded a few times, due to the fact that the seiyuu's got to energetic while shouting "One! Two! Sunshine!", causing the singers to get tired. * The cover of this song, (Love Live! School Idol Festival! Version) have Todokanai (Hoshi) Da to Shitemo going in the order of μ's' color order. The order is: Todo (届 - Honoka), ka (か - Eli), na (な - Kotori), i (い - Umi), da (だ - Rin), to (と - Maki), shi (し - Nozomi), te (て - Hanayo), mo (も - Nico). This shows how the stars that Aqours are aiming for are μ's. Navigation